Uberhero
Superhero Patapon is the new Hero in Patapon 3 (Ultra Hero in the U.S.). He wears a more detailed mask than the previous Heroes in Patapon 2, and has a human posture. He also dons a colored cape, each cape changing with the different Superheroes, also adding a connection to actual Superheroes, supporting their name. Hero gets transformed into Superhero once Silver Hoshipon gives him new powers. The transformation was caused by the merging of the Almighty himself with the physical remains of the petrified Hero and the essence of an ancient Patapon warrior chosen by the player (Yarida the Yaripon, Taterazay the Tatepon, or Yumiyacha the Yumipon). Your choice will affect the type of the hair/ helmet on its head (for Tatepon its curved with three points, for Yaripon its straight with three points, and for Yumipon it looks like a spiked ball). As he levels up, he unlocks new powers and classes. Leveling up can be achieved by gaining experience points, also a new feature exclusive to Patapon 3. Also, in Patapon 3, Hero mode is activated immediately after a perfect "set" of beats. Each hero also seems to have their own saying when they reach hero mode. For example, when Yarida reaches hero mode he says "Yah-dee!" but when Tondenga reaches hero mode, he says "Day-um-ma!" However, some heroes, like Kibadda (Kibapon Superhero), can only be activated using the Charge Beat (Pon-Pon-Chaka-Chaka). There is an opposite side of the super heroes.These are called Dark Heroes, they where sealed from the chest and they are possibly a servant of each spirit. The Superhero Patapons that have been played so far are: Yarida (blue mask) Taterazay (orange mask) Yumiyacha (green mask) Tondenga (pink mask) Kibadda (white mask) Wondabarappa (red and pink mask) Pykeron (Dark and green mask) Guardia (Purple mask) Pingrek (White and Black mask) Heroes that have been seen, but not played: Baumunku (Light-green mask) Grandbull/Guranbururu (dark-purple mask) Charibassa (Blue-Green mask) Uoyari (Red mask) Jamusshu (red mask, Megapon) Myamusa(Yellow + Orange Mask) Arosson (Light Blue Mask) Pyokoraida (orange mask) Destrobo/Desutorobo (Plain Red Mask) Uhorock/Uhorokku (Brown Mask) Cannogyabaan (Blue Mask with horns) Kanossarutan (Brown Mask with antlers) Trivia *Tondenga is seen with a shield, which is usually used by Tatepons only. Kibadda also has one, as well as Pykeron. *As mentioned before, the Dekapon and Kibapon heroes now have shields equipped. This is unusual as in the previous games where they only used a certain weapon and never changed weapons. *The Myamusa Hero appears to be a Dekapon of some sort. He is shaped like a dekapon and uses two daggers as weapons. *Toripon won't be a unit neither as a normal patapon or as a hero. Possibly due to complications in PvP mode, as many units cannot hit Toripons. *There MIGHT be an option to change Superhero's hair and cape color, as there were some new hair in the latest trailer, maybe unlocked after a certain point. External links Compilation of all announced heroes http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=siON2cBL2Ao http://www.jp.playstation.com/scej/title/patapon/3/#/character/heroes﻿ Gallery Taterazay.PNG|Taterazay Yarida.PNG|Yarida Yumiyacha.PNG|Yumiyacha Wondabarappa.PNG|Wondabarappa Tondenga.PNG|Tondenga Kibadda.PNG|Kibadda Guardia.PNG|Guardia Pingrek.PNG|Pingrek Pykeron.PNG|Pykeron 604.jpg Hero Spear Choose.PNG Hero Sheild Choose.PNG Hero Arrow Choose.PNG Gyopicchi hero.png|Uoyari Kanokko hero.png|Kanossarutan Sabara hero.png|Charibassa Gyabaan hero.png|Cannogyabaan Uhoho hero.png|Uhorock/Uhorokku Robopon hero.png|Destrobo/Desutorobo Menyokki hero.png|Baumunku Mogyu hero.png|Grandbull/Guranbururu Patapon3 HeroYumiyacha.jpg Patapon3 HeroTaterazy.jpg Patapon3 HeroYarida.jpg Category:Hero Category:Patapon 3 Category:Units Category:Story Character Category:New units Category:Superhero Category:Featured Article Category:Rarepons